Rules
Server Rules The Rules on GeoMC are the following: 1. Cursing in general chat is not allowed. You will be warned the first time and muted the next time. 2. You are allowed to curse in any other chat. 3. Sharing of external links that do not pertain to GeoMC is not allowed. 4. Spamming is not allowed. Sending the same message more than 2 times is considered as spamming. Spammers will be warned and temporarily muted. 5. Malicious remarks towards fellow players are not permitted; however, in-game competitive comments are allowed. Saying things like “your army is trash just give up” or “you’re crap at pvp” are such phrases that are permitted. 6. Toxicity is not allowed. Going against the spirit of the game while personally attacking players is included but not limited to as what we consider toxic. 7. English only in general chat. If you want to speak another language, you can use /tc, /nc, /msg, and /partychat. This is so staff can properly moderate the general chat. 8. Advertising other servers is not tolerated. 9. Publicly accusing players of breaking rules is not allowed. 10. Sharing another player’s personal info without permission is not allowed. 11. Modded or hacked clients are not permitted. This includes x-raying and bots. Optifine is allowed. 12. Bug exploitation is not allowed. This is any glitch that gives you any type of advantage. 13. Nether portal blocking/trapping is not allowed. 14. Bypassing a mute or ban is not allowed. 15. Alternate accounts are not allowed. 16. You are allowed to freely name your town whatever you want. However, if your town name is inappropriate, explicit, racist, or just makes no sense, you will be asked to changed it. Staff will determine what names are inappropriate. 17. Nation named must be related to your geographic area. However, you may create a fictional nation name, but it must sound real. Example: The Nation of Vanaco. 18. Terraforming is allowed as long as you have plans to do something with the land you radically change. 19. You are not allowed to build/destroy outside of a town’s claim unless permitted. 20. Creating a town less than 10 chunks away from another town is not allowed unless agreed by both town owners. 21. Random, purposeless builds in the wilderness is not allowed such as mass water falls, cobble monsters, flooding, etc. 22. You are allowed to steal certain blocks from players if it’s unclaimed or in the wilderness. Steal-able block list: coal blocks, diamond blocks, emerald blocks, iron blocks, redstone blocks, bookshelves, lapis blocks, and beacons. This list will be updated as the the world progresses. 23. Griefing in a town you are apart of is not allowed unless it is acceptable to the town leader. 24. Minor grief during war is allowed to access your enemy to kill them or things related to such. 25. Trapping, luring, and targeting new players are not allowed. Players are still considered “new” if they joined the server less than 3 days ago. Check to see when a player joined the server with /player (playername). 26. You are not allowed to keep a player trapped for longer than 10 minutes. This makes the server unplayable for him/her. 27. Excessively targeting a player is defined as killing a player more than 10 times in the time span of 1 hour. This does not apply to any players participating in war. If you are an ally of a nation at war, you are allowed to assist your allies.